


Brother's Intuition

by IceBlueRose



Series: Buffy Winchester 'verse [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something was wrong.</p><p>He had a feeling that it had something to do with that Mark Roehler. Buffy had been dating him for a couple of months and Sam had mentioned that he hadn’t seen them around each other at school lately.</p><p>If that little son of a bitch had done something to Buffy, he better be damn well prepared to meet Dean’s fist with his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother's Intuition

Dean frowned as he watched Buffy stare out the window, her arms crossed. Anyone else looking at her would have thought that her face was blank but he knew his sister.

Something was wrong.

He had a feeling that it had something to do with that Mark Roehler. Buffy had been dating him for a couple of months and Sam had mentioned that he hadn’t seen them around each other at school lately.

If that little son of a bitch had done something to Buffy, he better be damn well prepared to meet Dean’s fist with his face.

Dean wasn’t stupid. He knew his sister was more than just pretty. It was hard to miss that fact when, last year, a guy that hadn’t known that Buffy was his sister had leered at her from across the room before telling Dean he’d “hit that” since she looked like she’d be a hell of a lay.

Breaking the guy’s nose had been well worth the detention.

Dean’s lips twitched as he admitted, to himself at least, that he might be a bit biased when it came to his sister.

Still, pretty and smart with Winchester attitude wrapped around it all and Dean was a bit surprised he hadn’t had to break more noses.

He watched her for another few moments before walking forward and dropping one arm around her shoulders, squeezing lightly.

She smiled slightly. “I was wondering how long you were going to just stand there.”

“Long enough to know that something’s bothering you,” Dean told her. He looked down at her, waiting until she had looked back up at him to continue. “Everything okay?”

Buffy nodded, though the smile on her face looked forced. “Peachy with a side of keen.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, not bothering to actually call her a liar and she sighed.

“Can we just not talk about it?” she asked.

If it hadn’t been bothering her for who knows how many days, Dean might have grinned at her and changed the subject. “No.”

“Dean.”

“No, Buffy.” He tightened his arm around her when she scowled at him and then elbowed him in the side.

For a few minutes, neither of them said anything and then Buffy sighed and turned her head so that it was partially pressed against Dean.

“Mark and I broke up,” she muttered.

“What’d he do?”

Buffy smiled at the immediate response. “How do you know I didn’t do something?”

“I’m awesome and psychic like that.” Dean looked down at her. “What did he do?”

She didn’t answer, choosing to look down instead and Dean let out a breath. “Buffy, what did he do?” he repeated. When she still didn’t answer, he reached down and tilted her head up so that she was looking at him. “Buffy.”

“I slept with him,” she blurted, turning bright red the minute the words were out of her mouth.

He froze, noting the panic in her eyes as she realized what she had said. “What?”

“I—he said—“ She stopped and closed her eyes, turning her head away.

Dean didn’t need to hear anymore to get it. He’d told her all the right things to get her to fall for him and then dumped her once he’d gotten what he wanted.

He pushed aside the hot anger that was building in him and focused on his sister.

“Hey,” he said. “Look at me.” He held back a sigh when she shook her head. “Buffy.”

Buffy opened her eyes and slowly turned her head towards him. “I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Dean said, voice suddenly fierce. “This is all him, you hear me?” Part of him wanted to deny that he’d just learned his little sister had taken that final step. The other part wanted to find Mark and rip him to pieces.

Soon as he could, he was giving in to the second part.

“I should’ve known better.”

“How? You got some sort of radar for that kind of stuff?” He shook his head.

She bit her lip. “Are you mad?”

“Hell yeah, I’m mad. I’m pissed, Buffy.” He ignored her wince and continued. “At him. I’m pissed at him because I hate guys like that. And I’m pissed because it was you that he did it too.” And he was pissed at himself for not thinking to warn Buffy about the types of tricks guys would pull to get a girl to have sex with them. “But I’m not mad at you, got it?”

For the first time in days, Buffy grinned up at him. “Got it.”

“Come on,” Dean said, turning her towards the door.

“Where are we going?”

“Ice cream,” was all he said and he watched as her grin widened.

Dean definitely knew his sister.


End file.
